


Destiny: Once More with Feeling (Working Title)

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forbidden Love, Gay Parents, Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Not fully sure what the story's going to be about yet, still working on it.





	Destiny: Once More with Feeling (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play Destiny, but I like the races and character designs (especially the robots). I don't know if my AU would take place in the games canon or before or after, I haven't decided. Fanart is appreciated, please DM me if you want to draw something NSFW. I am allowed to deny character usage.

**Titan Class**

**Carina-100 (formerly Carina-4)**  
Race: Exo  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Titan Sunbreaker  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Female  
Orientation: Pansexual  
Nickname: Carina  
Accent: None  
Skin Color: Metal w/ Green  
Eye Color: Left Blue, Right Green  
Hair: None  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Features: Always wears a dark blue hooded cape (hates taking it off)  
Family: No blood relations but is closer than most with her Ghost (calls him ‘G’)  
Friends: Shawn, Celgrun, Jester-12, Melina, Theaph, Umbra-6, Kallus, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Talking, singing, dancing, hitting enemies with hammers, G  
Dislikes: Enemies hurting friends, criticism, death, her heart condition  
Additional Note: Led a Guardian squadron for a few years before being captured and tortured, which resulted in a literal cracked mind and weakened heart; After her rescue she left civilization with G so others wouldn’t have to deal with her coming madness; Is unable to think about her torture because every time she does her mind releases a burst of electricity which causes a headache and then makes her forget she ever had the thought in the first place; Currently lives in an ancient scrapyard with several interconnecting tunnels underneath made by the local creatures

**Jester-12**  
Race: Exo  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Titan Striker  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Male  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname: Jester  
Accent: German  
Skin Color: Metal w/ Orange  
Eye Color: Orange  
Hair: None  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Features: Has a horn that juts out from his forehead  
Family: No blood relations, Considers his friends his family  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Celgrun, Melina, Theaph, Umbra-6, Kallus, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Late parties, playing the accordion, insulting enemies, Umbra-6  
Dislikes: Early mornings, waiting, flying into space, fancy clothes  
Additional Note: Has had a crush on Umbra ever since she joined the team; Though he taught himself how to play the accordion he’s very good at it; Originally wanted to be a Sentinel but wasn’t built for it

**Kallus Mors Fleetwood**  
Race: Human  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Titan Sentinel  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Male  
Orientation: Bisexual  
Nickname: Kal  
Accent: British  
Skin Color: Tan  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blond  
Height: 6’  
Features: Has a faded scar just above his left eyebrow  
Family: Henry & Lillian (parents), Karoline (younger sister), Korey (younger brother)  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Celgrun, Jester-12, Melina, Theaph, Umbra-6, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Protecting his friends, training, visiting family, Azal, Melina  
Dislikes: Indecisiveness, being away from Earth long, infighting  
Additional Note: Wanted his sister to join the Guardians but she has Osteogenesis Imperfecta (brittle bone disease); Likes to be called strong but also wants to be called gentle; Hates that he can’t decide if he likes Azal or Melina more

**Hunter Class**

**Celgrun Vush**  
Race: Awoken  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Hunter Gunslinger  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Male  
Orientation: Asexual  
Nickname: Cel  
Accent: Finnish  
Skin Color: Blue  
Eye Color: White  
Hair Color: Blue  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Features: Has an engraved wedding ring on his right hand  
Family: Verra (wife of eight years), Merte & Tetri (parents, mothers)  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Jester-12, Melina, Theaph, Umbra-6, Kallus, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Target practice, stealth missions, meditating alone, his wife  
Dislikes: Disturbances, questions about his sexuality, loud music  
Additional Note: If he and his wife decide to have kids they’ll adopt; Seems a bit serious at first but is actually nice once people get to know him; Is very grateful to his mothers and sends them half his pay every chance he gets

**Melina Janice Holiday**  
Race: Human  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Hunter Arcstrider (Bladedancer)  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Female  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname: Mel  
Accent: Greek  
Skin Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Height: 5’ 6”  
Features: Mole under right eye  
Family: Garfield & Bianca (parents), Daphne & Herman (older twin siblings, Dead Orbit members)  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Celgrun, Jester-12, Theaph, Umbra-6, Kallus, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Traveling, helping people, stargazing, learning new things  
Dislikes: DO taking her siblings far away, her unsupportive parents  
Additional Note: Her parents didn’t want her to become a Guardian but it was her dream so she went for it; Wished her siblings would have become Guardians with her but they wanted to leave Earth more; Not completely interested in romance currently but will date if asked

**Azal Qish**  
Race: Awoken  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Hunter Nightstalker  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Male  
Orientation: Gay  
Nickname: Az  
Accent: Arabic  
Skin Color: Pale  
Eye Color: Grey  
Hair Color: Blue  
Height: 5’ 9”  
Features: Has scars on his right cheek and left collarbone  
Family: Adich & Nax (parents, currently separated)  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Celgrun, Jester-12, Melina, Theaph, Umbra-6, Kallus, Nadia  
Likes: Dancing, seeing planets from space, running, painting, Kallus  
Dislikes: His parent’s separation, unacceptance, stubbornness, failure  
Additional Note: Gets inspired to paint from almost anything; Trying to find ways to get his parents back together; Secretly in love with Kallus

**Warlock Class**

**Shawnee Alexia O’Dell**  
Race: Human  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Warlock Dawnblade (Sunsinger)  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Female  
Orientation: Lesbian  
Nickname: Shawn  
Accent: None  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Gold  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 6’ 2"  
Features: Missing her right pinkie  
Family: Darius & Petra (parents), Noph (adopted Awoken younger sister)  
Friends: Carina-100, Celgrun, Jester-12, Melina, Theaph, Umbra-6, Kallus, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Carina, singing, building things, pottery, teamwork, family  
Dislikes: When something she makes doesn’t work, low doors  
Additional Note: Has been in love with Carina ever since the Exo was her commander; Was one of the few who searched for Carina when she went missing; Became a Dawnblade to have more of a connection with Carina (and because the Class suits her)

**Theaph Thahn**  
Race: Awoken  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Warlock Stormcaller  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Female  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname: Thea  
Accent: Cockney  
Skin Color: Light Blue  
Eye Color: Pale  
Hair Color: Light Blue  
Height: 5’ 6”  
Features: Strand of hair on right side is threaded through prayer beads  
Family: Viqul & Juldric (parents, fathers), Axaz (adopted older brother)  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Celgrun, Jester-12, Melina, Umbra-6, Kallus, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Flying, being active, sleeping outside, training one-on-one  
Dislikes: Staying inside, walking, being called weird, provocations  
Additional Note: Tugs on her prayer beads before every mission for good luck; Started sleeping outside after seeing a full moon for the first time; Calls her family as much as she can when she’s away

**Umbra-6**  
Race: Exo  
Title: Guardian  
Class: Warlock Voidwalker  
Faction: Vanguard  
Sex: Female  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname: Umbra  
Accent: French  
Skin Color: Metal w/ Purple  
Eye Color: Purple  
Hair: None  
Height: 5’ 5”  
Features: Wears a red and yellow crystal necklace Jester got her as a gift  
Family: No blood relations  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Celgrun, Jester-12, Melina, Theaph, Kallus, Azal, Nadia  
Likes: Slow walks, flowers, listening to music, using Void Light  
Dislikes: Rushing, disrespect, stress, people poisoning nature  
Additional Note: Was a replacement for Nadia when she left; Is one of the few people who is vocally against the New Monarchy; Uses her Ghost more for music than for combat

**Extras**

**Nadia Rin Morrow**  
Race: Human  
Title: Tower Tactician  
Class: Citizen  
Faction: Future War Cult  
Sex: Female  
Orientation: Bisexual  
Nickname: Nadi  
Accent: Puerto Rican  
Skin Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Hair Color: Brown  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Features: Has a mole on her left cheek and upper right arm  
Family: Brian & Nora (parents, father deceased)  
Friends: Carina-100, Shawn, Celgrun, Jester-12, Melina, Theaph, Kallus, Azal  
Likes: Making plans, reading, research, watching the news, yoga  
Dislikes: Talking about the past, heights, dressing up, obnoxious people  
Additional Note: Former Warlock Voidwalker; The death of her Ghost was so sudden and shocking that she couldn’t deal with it immediately and left her team; She never completely liked fighting but always enjoyed making battle plans; Will never go back to the Guardians because she doesn’t want a new Ghost

**G (GoGo)**  
Carina’s Ghost; Sounds like a middle-aged man; Easily exasperated by her but loves her anyway; Does his best to help her navigate her insanity

**Riddle**  
Jester’s Ghost; Sounds like a young man; Likes having fun but knows when to be serious; Sings along when Jester plays the accordion

**Skylar**  
Kallus’s Ghost; Sounds like a middle-aged woman; Gives feedback on everyone’s training; Keeps Kal updated on brittle bone treatments

**Aaran**  
Celgrun’s Ghost; Sounds like an old man; Likes to hitch rides on everyone’s shoulders; Reminds Cel to call his wife

**Riley**  
Melina’s Ghost; Sounds like a little boy; Enjoys looking for constellations with her; Reminds her to call her siblings

**Tema**  
Azal’s Ghost; Sounds like a teenage girl; Insists on hyping his art to everyone they meet; Plays his favorite music when he’s stressed

**Charlie**  
Shawnee’s Ghost; Sounds like teenage boy; Is tone-deaf but loves to sing with her; Was friends with G and missed him when he was gone

**Zenn**  
Theaph’s Ghost; Sounds like a little girl; Hides whenever they fly through space; Watches over Thea when she sleeps outside

**Pyre**  
Umbra’s Ghost; Sounds like an old woman; Offers advice to anyone who will listen; Always fussing over Umbra’s health

**Kit**  
Nadia’s Ghost; Sounded like a young woman; Helped correct her posture during yoga; Died protecting her from a sniper bullet


End file.
